The Nutcracker
by PreciousRoy
Summary: Ray had missed his Uncle Stan. After his years of travel, he was finally back, and he was told it was a very special day in a lot of places on the outside. Christmas Eve. In the spirit of the foreign festivity, he was given a rather strange looking gift... Beyblade re-write of the Christmas classic, The Nutcracker. KaixRay. Christmas one-shot!


Hello, dear readers!

'Tis Christmas Eve! The time when all the magical nonsense happens in all the classic books and movies!

And I'm here to add my own piece of festive magic ( / silliness)!

Due to a recent obsession with Nutcrackers (I have two that have been by my side throughout the whole writing process, love you boys!), I got hit with the need to write this. A rewrite of The Nutcracker crossed with beautiful Beyblade, and naturally, most importantly, Kai and Ray! XD

I'm sure a lot of you are familiar with the gist of the Nutcracker at least. But if you're not that familiar and read parts of this and think 'that's a bit weird', its because it's a bit of a weird story. Not my fault.

I know there are a good few versions of the Nutcracker out there, too. So if there just so happen to be any literature or ballet buffs among you reading this, I went more along the lines of the story written by Dumas / the ballet. I tried really hard to keep much to the story as possible while giving nods and twists of the show as well.

I'm sure not one of you actually gives a flying rat's arse about that. But we all know how nit-picky some people can be. Just covering myself.

This story is dedicated to all my lovely readers, my dear Bey-buddies who I've either gotten to know this year or have for some reason stuck with me longer than a year.

Particularly my dearest Luxah, who f***ing hates Nutcrackers. This one is for you, my love. XD

One big final shout out to the ridiculously talented artist who kindly did the cover art for this, the wonderful Prongsie. She has done the most stunning artwork for me the past months, including this one! And it turns out, she is also a big lover of the Nutcracker and a KaixRay shipper!

Go check out her Tumblr, DeviantArt and so on. So much glorious art work!

Anyway, enough rambling.

Finally

A very merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

The Nutcracker.

With clouds of breath leaving their mouths as they ran down the frosty paths, a troop of four young boys dashed their way through the snow, the warmth of their excitement sheltering them from the bitter cold.

He had arrived! Someone who had been gone far too long. Especially according to one of the boys in particular, and that boys name was Ray.

Ray's blood relatives consisted of only one man now. The very person whose boat had not long touched the shore of the riverbank of White Tiger Hills.

His Uncle Stan.

Years had passed since he had left him in the care of Lee and his family. A whole new person had been born in that time. No longer a small, dumb child. But a taller, arguably still dumb teenager.

Time had not stopped him missing his uncle. Forever waiting for letters that sometimes came in flurries, sometimes went through droughts for months, a year at a time.

None of that mattered right now. What mattered was he had come back! He hoped for a while at least...

With the sun beginning to set already from the shorter winter days, the darkening sky hung over them as they barrelled through the door of Lee's home, frantically kicking off their shoes and running around in search of him.

It didn't take long, of course. Being a normal sized home, there would only be so many places he would be.

They found him with Mariah, serving him tea. Mid length hair messy from travel and long mustache waving as he blew on the hot liquid taste of home.

He looked older than Ray remembered. But that was no surprise.

Time did that.

But still, it was the same man he'd missed.

The kind, dark eyes lifted, setting his cup down to brace himself.

"Uncle Stan!"

As the older had anticipated, his excitable nephew pounced.

He belted out a chuckle as he threw his large arms around him.

"Ray! My boy! Look at you!" he exclaimed fondly as his nephew squeezed him and squirmed happily.

Once he finally let go, Stan made his way round the other boys.

They may not have been blood, but that didn't mean they weren't family.

"Gary! What the hell are they feeding you boy?!" he cackled as his took in the young bear that was in front of him, "And would you mind sharing it with Lee and Kevin?"

Kevin scowled while Lee laughed.

Mariah fetched more tea to warm the boys up, letting them get settled and bombard Uncle Stan with questions about his travels.

Moreso Ray than the other three, hanging on his uncle's every word.

"You know boys, today is actually a very special day on the outside, for a lot of places! Tomorrow as well!" Stan grinned, smug of his worldly knowledge, "Today is Christmas Eve!"

Lee made a face.

"How can a day be an eve?"

"And what is Criz-miz!?" Ray asked, captivated.

"It's just the name. The eve before Christmas. And the story of Christmas is an interesting tale...want to hear it?"

Ray let a fang slip out with his smile as he nodded furiously, Mariah sharing his level of intrigue while Lee, Gary and Kevin didn't seem that fussed either way.

"It began a few thousand years when a baby was born..."

They listened, mixed with interest, confusion and a few scoffs.

"So...let me get this straight...God had a baby, that baby saved the world, so in December a man in a red suit breaks in to people's houses and puts gift under an indoor tree?" Lee asked, a thick eyebrow lifted.

Stan chuckled a little. As if anyone in this backwards place would be able to comprehend something so alien.

"Sort of...but anyway, in the spirit of the outside season, I thought I'd bring you boys some presents! Your first Christmas...minus the tree and...everything else."

He pulled open the cords of his bag, pulling out bundles of brown paper, handing one to each of them.

The boys stared at them.

"...You rip the paper off." he informed.

They shrugged. Seemed like a waste of paper, but oh well...

With a rustling and tearing of paper, Mariah squealed at the weird but beautiful doll that lay beneath.

A girl with golden hair and a strange...frilly...pink skirt thing?

"She's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"She's a ballerina...a kind of dancer." Stan explained.

Ray smiled as he peeled his paper off, looking down and frowning as he tilted his head.

What was this?

He lifted it out of the paper.

A wooden old man?

A vibrant red jacket was painted on him, decorated with gold. White pants going down to black boots. His pale, round head donned red blushing circles that sat under blue eyes. A tall, black hat sat on top of fluffy white hair, a beard to match.

And his mouth was...was...

Creepy...

Its teeth bared and a jaw that sank way down to the doll's stomach...

Was this what people looked like on the outside?!

He guessed the Elders didn't look much better, but still...

"That is a nutcracker..."

Ray looked up, catching his uncles smiling eyes.

"It looks a bit strange, but this fella does a job! Not only is he a loyal soldier, but if you put walnuts in his mouth, he can crack them open!"

Ray's eyes got brighter as he looked over his gift again.

How strange...what a weird thing! Why would they make an old man soldier doll just to crack open nuts?

The outside was fascinating. Maybe he would finally make his break for it when his uncle left. Hide in his bag or something.

His train of thought was cut short.

"Urgh! What are _these_!?" a whiny voice shrieked.

They turned to see Kevin, holding up two other soldiers. Different to Ray's, however.

"Those are tin soldiers! Very traditional toys! You always did like playing battle, thought you would like them!"

Kevin scowled.

"What am I? Five? I don't play with toys!"

His older 'siblings' narrowed their eyes at him in warning to be quiet, and Stan sank a little.

"Ah...too old for them, huh? I am sorry. In my mind, you guys are still the same age as when I left."

Mariah turned to him.

"He didn't mean to be rude! Did you Kevin!?" she hissed, "I love my gift! I can't wait to put her in my room! And Ray looks happy with his!"

Ray nodded. His was odd looking, but he weirdly did love it.

More paper rustled.

"Ah, I have some tin soldiers too!" Lee chuckled as he lifted them up, "Cool! Mine have drums! Why do they all wear such tall hats? You'd think that wouldn't be overly practical in combat..."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

Why were they sucking up to him for? He ditched the village, ditched Ray with them and then brought him some weird kids toys? Was he supposed to be face in the ground bowing in gratitude?

"What's with yours Ray?" he asked with a snide chuckle as he snatched it from him, "His mouth is super freaky..."

He grabbed the lever on his back and moved it.

"I'm going to eat you in your sleep! Mwaaahaaaa!" he mimicked in a dark voice as he moved the dolls mouth.

Ray frowned. For someone that claimed not to be a child, he sure acted like one.

"Knock it off...Stan just explained why its like that. Give it back." he sighed as he reached out for it.

Knowing Kevin as he did, it was hardly a surprise that he held it out his reach.

"Come get it..."

"Kevin..."

"Or how about we trade? I keep snake jaw and you take my metal men!"

"Kevin! Stop being a jerk and give it back!"

"Make me!"

Ray's eyes slit.

"I wouldn't recommend testing me..."

"Or what _**Raaaaaaaaaaaaay**_!" Kevin taunted, yanking down the lever to make the doll 'talk' again before there was a light crack.

Kevin's mischievous smile vanished as his eyes went down to the doll in one hand and a broken off piece of wood in the other.

The room went silent.

"...Well, I guess it wasn't very well made..." Kevin sniffed defensively.

Ray snatched it out his hands, unwilling to let his budding tears show.

This wasn't just a doll.

His uncle who he admired, adored and had missed horribly had brought him this from the outside.

And it was broken...

"You're the worst Kevin..." he said in a low, slightly wobbling voice after a few moments of quiet.

"Ray..." Stan said sympathetically at the sight of his face. It wasn't worth fighting over.

He took a moment to swallow down the stupid lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry for Kevin's horrible attitude, Uncle Stan." He said pointedly, "You were thoughtful enough to bring us something, and I for one appreciate it. I'm not to shabby at woodwork, have been learning some at school. I'm sure I can find a way to fix him..."

Stan waved it off.

"Oh, now. It really isn't the end of the world!" he tried to calm.

"It is to _me_!" Ray fired back, losing his composure a moment

He looked around at the quiet faces and stretched his neck.

"I'm sure you're tired from travelling here, so I assume you'll want a nice, early night. If you wouldn't mind, I would like the same. I'm really glad you're home...goodnight." he bid as he glided out the room, his wooden casualty in hand.

Four sets of amber eyes went to Kevin, who sank in to himself.

"...I didn't mean to break it..."

"You never mean to do any of the things you do!" Lee bit back, "When will you learn not to be so self centred and immature!? You make out you're too old for those toys, but honestly I think you may not be ready for them!"

Mariah raised her hand to stop her brother before he got to angry and made the already soured evening curdle more.

"You're to apologise to Ray. And properly."

Kevin shifted and nodded.

He would...but after he'd had some time to cool off.

He wouldn't dare right now...

A few hours later, with the dark night sky outside the window and the candles lighting the small room, Ray tinkered until his eyes grew heavy.

He'd glued the fractured lever together. It had dried enough to try and get it back in, but something was still off.

Maybe it would have to wait until morning...

He gave his new friend a look over, bright colors glowing in the warm light of the small flame.

How could something so odd looking be so...charming? At the same time.

His eyes grew heavier, setting him down on the little table before changing in to his night clothes, letting his hair loose and throwing it in a low ponytail just to stop him getting mouthfuls of hair in the night.

He rolled out his thin mattress on the floor, climbing in to the pile of blankets to keep the freezing night air at bay.

Apparently it was Christmas tomorrow. Perhaps it would be nicer than today had ended.

He felt himself slowly drift off to sleep, cosy in his bed, until his ears pricking roused him again.

A scratching noise.

Scuttling?

His eyes opened, scanning the dark room and sensing movement.

He sat up in his bed, zoning in on the small being scurrying across his floor.

His eyes slit.

_Mouse. _

He let out a hiss, throwing his blankets off and jumping out to grab something to hit it with.

His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, grabbing a thick book that lay on the table near where he had rolled out his bed and raised it over his head.

Somehow, he met eyes with the rodent, stopping in his tracks.

Since when did mice have red eyes...?

His body froze. And not in fear...

Suddenly, in a plummeting sensation he had never felt, as if he had been dropped off a cliff, the room around him seemed to shoot up in to the sky, growing taller and taller until he could barely even see the ceiling any more.

The table even seemed to tower over his head...

What the hell was going on?!

He didn't have time to ponder, or to figure it out.

With a deep, beastly chuckle, his eyes came back down to see the body holding the glowing red eyes moving towards him in an ominous pace.

The rodent stepped out the shadows, casting some light on its other features.

Its fur had a strange, deep purple tinge.

It stood on two legs...

His body cloaked in a khaki green.

But a glint of gold on top of his head.

Ray bared his fangs, despite being terrified of the horrid beast twice his size approaching him.

"You stay _back_!" he hissed.

The dirty chuckle got deeper.

"My qualm isn't with you, boy. All I want is the Nutcracker. Hand him to me, and you will go unscathed."

His voice sent a shudder down Ray's spine. Deep, icy and rumbling.

He let the mouse's words sink in.

"The doll? What would a mouse want with a wooden doll?"

The yellow, ratish teeth showed themselves.

"That is none of your concern. Bring him to me!"

"No! He's mine!" Ray spat back, "He was a gift from my uncle! Why should I hand him over to a _rat_?!"

A low, ferocious growl left its throat. His glowing eyes burning a brighter, more dangerous red.

Its vile claws reached in to the green cloak, swiping back out to brandish a sharp blade that glinted in the little light.

"Because he belongs to me! He and I have a score to settle...and no _brat_ will get in my way..."

Ray panicked as he stepped back. He had no weapon. And now the monster looked locked in on him.

He should just give him the toy. But there was something in him telling him he couldn't.

He tried to figure it out, time not being on his side as the rodent came ever closer.

Goosebumps raised on his skin as he felt a presence behind him out of nowhere as well. Another creature?

He heard the swish of another blade.

Yep. He was dead.

And on his first Christmas, too...

He braced himself, expecting one of them to stab him at any second, but instead he felt the presence go by him, quickly joined by the rasp of metal colliding.

His eyes opened, all sound blocked from his ears as he stood startled in to shell shock.

White fluffy hair swayed, wooden limbs moved, a sword swiped back, the vividness of the red jacket outshining that of the rodent's eyes.

Ray's jaw hung open and skin paled. The ringing sound of sharp metal striking sharp metal finally seeping through his ears.

…The wooden toy was alive...and as tall as him...fighting a giant anthropomorphic mouse...king?

He got snapped out of his stupor when the vicious mouse gave a hard shove, sending the wooden soldier toppling back on to the ground.

Ray jolted as he watched the rat tower over the soldier. He had to do something, anything. But what?! He had nothing!

He reached down and slid off his black slipper, whipping it at him in a knee jerk reaction.

With a slight thud, it hit the side of the rodent's head just as his sword-wielding hand raised. His fiery eyes snapped quickly and angrily to him, like a creature possessed and snarling.

The wooden body hurled itself up the moment his head turned, thrusting his sword up in to the chest of the beast that towered over him, causing a blood-curdling sound to spew out of the creature's mouth.

The blade inched in further, drops of blood dripping down the silver sword as the mouse gasped in pain and for breath, his own blade falling from his own weakened hand, clattering to the ground.

Ray too held his breath, watching the life from the mouse slowly drain. The fear-inducing power and color of his red eyes leaving with it.

It wasn't long before the broad, fur covered body fell limply to the ground. Gold crown rolling off his head and settling not far from Ray's naked foot.

He stared at it a moment before he crouched, picking it up to look at it.

It was simple. Uneven. Held no jewels or embellishment.

So this was a crown for a rodent?

He raised his head, coming face to face with something almost as terrifying.

A round wooden head with bared teeth. Its round hand extending to hand back his black slipper.

Ray's amber eyes blinked back, hand hesitating before taking it off him.

"Th-thank you..." he replied quietly, slipping it back on.

The extended hand didn't retract. The painted eyes and rosy cheeks stared.

Ray found himself unable to breathe again.

The crown sat heavily in his own hands.

"You uh...you want this?" he asked carefully, hazarding a guess, lifting it and setting it on to his wooden one.

The moment the metal touched the wood, it were as if someone dunked him in water. His body went weightless, sound became muffled.

But instead of clear, blue water, he had been immersed in blinding white light.

The white faded slowly, color ebbing back in to his eyes, albeit seeing spots at the same time.

He blinked and squinted, his body feeling gravity again.

His eyes tried to focus, the crown he had been holding gone in to thin air. But more incredible than that was, the wooden hand he had placed it on was no longer wooden.

His still slightly dazzled eyes travelled up an arm draped in real fabric, the same vivid red color, embossed with gold on his broad shoulders, gold buttons that travelled down the middle to a sturdy gold buckle sat on black leather belt.

His eyes snapped up. The only familiar part of the wooden soldier being the pale skin.

But gone were the painted icy blue eyes, as were the fluffy white hair and beard, the rosy cheeks, the bared teeth.

Instead, ruby-red stood brightly on a young, distinct and handsome face. Hair unlike he had ever seen or heard of sitting on top, messily under the tall black hat.

Silver almost? But behind his neck, tufts of a deeper, more vibrant blue poked out.

Ray's mouth opened and closed a few times, at loss for any words and not quite sure if he had recovered from the initial shock yet.

The handsome face tilted, studying him as well in curiosity before he smirked.

"I seem to have alarmed you..."

Ray's hairs stood on end again. It was one thing for a wooden doll to transform in to a good looking guy before his eyes.

It was another for him to sound like that.

Of all the voices he could have imagined, (not that he ever really imagined this particular scenario), he wouldn't have guessed the slightly husky, smooth voice that came out of him.

"You could say that..." Ray chuckled back nervously, finally able to speak and pull his hand back from hovering over...whatever his name was's hand.

The soldier clicked his heels together and gave a nod of his head.

"My apologies..."

Ray just nodded back at...who the hell was he?!

"It's all right...what did you say your name was again...?"

The red eyes fogged over in thought.

"I...I don't know?"

Ray frowned back.

"You don't know your own name?"

He got a delayed head shake back.

"I'm trying to remember. But everything is a blur. The last thing I remember are those red eyes glowing and those vile teeth sinking in to me." he spat as he gestured back at the dead rodent king, "He cast something black over me, turning me in to the wooden soldier, but I don't recall why...everything before and after that moment is foggy."

Ray's face hung gormlessly.

What he could possibly say to that...

"Um...well, don't worry! Why don't I just call you Nutcracker until you remember?" he offered in a soft voice.

Nutcracker nodded. Was as good a name as any, he guessed.

All Ray could do was nod back at him.

...Now what?

"So um...now what?" he verbalised, noticing he was yet to turn back in to a normal size.

The Nutcracker looked past his head, a faint smirk cracking as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

He took hold of Ray's shoulders and turned them, making his whole body spin and face the other way and pointed.

Ray's eyes followed it, eyes squinting as Nutcracker's had as he took in a large crack in the skirting of the wall.

One that glowed from the inside.

"I have a feeling we're supposed to go through there..." his husky voice said with only a slight hint of uncertainty.

Ray swallowed hard.

Somehow, walking through a glowing crack in the wall didn't seem like the smartest thing to do.

But then again, he wasn't all that smart.

And he was following closely behind the vibrant red jacket until they got a little too close. Then he stopped, hesitating.

The Nutcracker turned and held out his hand.

"It's all right. This feels familiar. I know that maybe doesn't sound overly comforting but...trust me?"

Ray stared for a moment, considering.

Sense told him not to, but curiosity said otherwise.

Besides, strangely, even though he had no particular reason to trust the soldier who didn't even know who he was...he did.

He nodded and took his hand, getting pulled the few steps through the crack and in to the light. Everything turning white and a whirring filled his ears. Just as it had when the Nutcracker transformed.

And then suddenly, quiet.

The blinding light began to fade. But flakes of glittering white fell softly and silently before his eyes.

Tall, green masses scattered far and wide across a carpet of glistening white, a wonderful but unfamiliar smell greeting his nose. The sky was dark, and should have been black. But twinkling lights lit at just the right brightness to display lashings of silver and gold that splashed across the trees.

"Where are we?" he breathed out as he took it all in, "and what are these trees?" he asked as his eyes squinted.

His eyes had fully adjusted back to normal, giving him a chance to study them.

The Nutcracker raised a silver brow at him.

"You don't know? They're Christmas trees." he explained flatly.

Ray lit up.

"You mean like Uncle Stan told us about?! People put presents under them!?"

The Nutcracker startled at the sudden high tension.

He didn't know the uncle he spoke of, but he wasn't wrong.

"Well, yes. I suppose that's how they're typically used. What we have here is a forest of them. And I feel we're supposed to head this way to get through it." he stated as he pointed.

When he was met with silence, his head turned back from the glittering, dark forest to his companion.

The one that who currently had his nose on a branch of pine needles, sniffing and touching it. Face like man discovering fire for the first time.

And not listening to him at all...

"Ooooooh...it smells so nice..."

The Nutcracker smiled.

"Hn...I guess they do. God knows how long its been since I've smelled that smell."

Ray's eyes met his, fang pointing out again as he nodded for him to come over, pulling the branch out a little in offering.

"Well then come here, really get your nose in!"

Nutcracker smirked and obliged, boots softly crunching in the white snow as he went over.

The golden eyes watching and waiting for him shimmered, matching the hue on the tips of some of the branches.

An odd request, but for the one that broke the curse...

He placed his pale nose over the green needles and breathed in a smell that grew more nostalgic by the second.

Memories stirred. Nothing overly specific. Yet more blurs. But he knew they were good ones.

How funny it was that a simple scent could evoke such a reaction.

Who knew if and when his memories would return to him. But thanks to...to...

Oh, where were his manners?

"I uh...I never did ask your name." the red coated boy said in a tone that showed his embarrassment.

Ray blinked.

That's right. He hadn't. He hadn't even thought of that either.

"Oh..." his mouth hung, "Well, I'm Ray."

"Ray..." the husky voice parroted back, sending a shiver down his spine and a warm glow to his face.

"Yeh..."

The Nutcracker stood upright, straightening his jacket and back.

"I'm yet to thank you, too. Forgive me." he said as he bowed.

"What do you need to thank me for?" Ray asked back, enjoying the treatment.

Nutcracker frowned.

This one didn't seem to know much. But that just added to his charm. Made him endearing.

"For saving me, of course. For not handing me over to the Mouse King. For helping me kill him. For bringing me back...If it weren't for you, who knows what he would have done."

Ray flushed more, a wobbly and uncontrollable grin cracking across his face as he waved it off.

"Oh, please...was nothing..."

He was making out like he was some kind of big hero. All he'd done was chucked his slipper at him.

Sure felt nice though...

His face grew hotter as the Nutcracker stepped closer to him, the space between them getting ever smaller.

"I am in your debt..."

All Ray could manage to do was go as wobbly at the knees as his smile was and let a weird sound leave his throat as the red eyes stood tall in front of him.

His pale face turned to look back through the forest.

"Come on. Let's start walking." his deep voice said with a strong air of authority.

And this time, Ray listened.

His feet trotted lightly in the snow, slippers leaving powdery prints as he caught up to him.

He silently marvelled at the enchanting, dark and decorative forest that shimmered, glittered and glistened in the light of the moon and clear, starry sky. Not bothered by the strong silence between the two of them.

He had no idea where they were walking to. And neither did the Nutcracker. But somehow, he knew they had to go this way, and he would gladly follow.

This was the most exciting and magical thing that had ever happened to him.

After lord knows how long later, the black boots suddenly came to a halt, staring at walls that towered in to the sky, joined together by a glinting golden gate.

Ray looked from the impressive, grand gate to the Nutcracker and back again.

"What it this?"

Nutcracker turned his gaze and smirked.

"It's a gate."

Ray rolled his eyes.

"I see that. But what is behind it?"

Nutcracker shook his head.

"I don't know. But I do know this gate somehow. And I know we're to go through it and find out."

His pale hand pushed the gate, making Ray feel nauseous at yet another glimpse of blinding white light.

He didn't know how much more of that his eyes could take.

Another pale hand came before him for him to take.

"Are you ready?"

Ray looked back at him, steams of the white light reflecting off his already pale skin and making his eyes glow ferocious red.

As soon as their fingers touched, he was pulled forward.

For the third time, he was dunked in to a sensory wipeout. Everything going brightly blank and weightless.

With a drop and swirl in his stomach, the white faded to color yet again.

He blinked the spots out of his eyes and froze.

...It was day time now?

The sky a greyish blue and cloudy.

But then...

His jaw dropped.

They weren't in a forest any more.

Far from it.

His eyes followed cobbled paths, over a bridge that reached over clear and sparkling water.

Over the bridge lay a grand and enormous display of colorful, stripped domes that sat high on top of equally colorful brick towers.

Pale and sweet pinks, greens and yellows swirled together along with rich purples, reds and blues.

The sun hitting them the way it did made them look like they were covered in crystallized sugar. Glinting like the snow had in the forest.

"Where are we...?" he breathed out in an awe struck whisper.

Nutcracker was staring just as Ray was.

"...Home." he answered in a similar fashion.

Ray tore his eyes from the incredible view to look at him, when his jaw dropped further.

The black hat was gone. The messy hair was tamed.

He still wore a red coat. But it was different. More vibrant. Cleaner. The gold tassles on his shoulders pristine along with the other gold embellishment. His white pants whiter. Black boots shined like new.

A light blue regal sash draped proudly across his chest.

Ruby eyes felt it and turned as well. His own strong face falling to one of astonishment.

Gone were the baggy blue shirt and black, shabby pants.

His long hair that was loosely tied back and messy from sleep was now carefully and beautifully braided.

His body was shrouded with a garment he had never seen. A robe of some sort.

The fabrics were the colors of winter. Starting from a silver that graduated down to a deep, teal. Held in place by a belt of silver, adorned with a fine rope decorated with jewels.

He'd never seen the like of it before.

They continued to gawk, before cottoning that the other was gawking at them.

Their eyes came down to themselves, taking in their own attire.

"Ooooooh!" Ray squealed his eyes ran over the luxurious fabric on his skin.

Not even the elders had anything this lavish!

"You look..." the husky voice spat out, wonder struck before his words failed him.

"Incredible! Like royalty!" Ray filled in for him, giddy as he held his arms out and spun.

The red eyes continued to bulge as he nodded silently.

Ray's fanged smile came back.

It was nice to see him looking dumbstruck for once.

"Well..we're all dressed up and got somewhere to go!" he said excitedly as he pointed to the colorful domes.

His arms swung and face beamed as he began to walk in his new and glorious robes, the gorgeous fabric of his long and loose sleeves swishing as he did.

He could get used to this...

The Nutcracker was soon marching beside him, strong and straight strides beside him as their feet left the powdery snow and cobbled stone.

They made it to the bridge, stepping over and getting ever closer.

They would have gotten over it quickly if Ray didn't keep leaning over the side to peer in to the flowing water beneath, pointing out everything he saw.

"What are those fish!?" he asked as he hung over the edge, pointing at the swimming orange, black and white forms under the water.

"They're carp."

His eyes went wide as suddenly a small flock of stunning white birds with fluffy white feathers, graceful long necks, orange beaks and black markings above it glided out from under the bride.

"_What are those?!"_

"Swans." he answered with a slightly impatient tone before grabbing his arm and pulling.

He could ogle at wildlife later. Right now he had a memory to retrieve.

As they made it to the other side of the bridge, two more red jackets appeared from their posts on either side. One with golden yellow hair and one with navy.

"Stop!" they both yelled as they held their hands out.

Ray and the Nutcracker obeyed.

"Who are you!? State your business!" the navy haired one demanded.

The blonde on the other hand, scanned Nutcracker, blue eyes widening before his mouth opened and closed, patting his partner's arm.

"I actually...don't have an answer for you." Nutcracker answered, "But we mean no harm."

The navy haired guard scoffed.

"Oh, because your word means anything! You say you mean no harm? Wellllll, then off you go, right through to the palace!" he spat sarcastically.

The blonde hit his hand harder.

"What?" the navy haired one hissed, pulling away and rubbing his uniformed arm.

"Isn't this...?"

The brown eyes went back to the two strangers and examined them, coming up blank.

"Isn't this who?"

Suddenly, the blonde got down on one knee and bowed.

"Your highness..."

"Your what?!" the other scoffed again, "Ohhhh man, you been hitting the icing a little too hard again?"

The blue eyes glowered and smacked his leg.

"Look. At. Him." he growled in a quiet breath.

The other huffed and really looked before his face paled.

Ray and Nutcracker exchanged confused glances before another thud made their eyes go back.

The navy haired one was on his knees, face in the ground with his arms stretched out in front of him.

"Prince! Our glorious prince! Forgive me! Its been so long I didn't recognise you! Please don't report me! It'll be my third strike!"

Ray blinked, looking again at his luxurious robes.

"You talking to me?" he asked as he pointed at his own nose.

The brown eyes snapped up from the ground and scowled.

"What? No! Who are you!? Was talking to him! I-I mean his royal highness!" he corrected in a flap, shoving his head back down.

Ray shrank.

Oh...

Meanwhile, the actual 'prince' stared, eyes darting from the two guards on the floor up to the grand colorful palaces.

Yes...that was right...

Wasn't it?

"Tell me, how long have I been gone?" he asked.

Blue eyes looked up.

"Years..." he replied sadly. He didn't know? "We've been searching for you and waiting for you to come back."

The other finally sat back up on his knees as well, little specks of gravel clinging to his face.

"Yeh. Our troops have searched the kingdoms high and low. There was no trace of you. Sugar Plum has been overseeing the kingdom in your absence!" he informed.

The Prince and Ray frowned.

Sugar Plum?

Ray fought a snicker.

What kind of name was that? Sounded like some really prissy princess.

Oh...but that wouldn't be good for Nutcracker...Prince's? Kingdom...

The two guards scrambled to their feet.

"Oh! We'll take you to him!" the navy one exclaimed, "Oh he is going to just...arrghhhh I can't even!"

Ray choked.

_**He!?**_

Before he recovered from his shock, he and the Prince were being ushered to follow the two ecstatic and bouncy guards, seemingly overjoyed at their...or _his_ presence at least. The hostility they'd encountered before a thing of the past and now it was a series of nods, compliments and bowing as they lead the way through in to an extraordinary courtyard.

As soon as they entered, the air left a sweet taste on Ray's tongue. As if it were laced with sugar.

The prince gently but firmly took his arm as the flocks of people going about their day stopped in their tracks and stared. Mouths hitting the ground.

The more they walked, the richer and sweeter the air, colors and textures became. Pillars of red and white swirled up and formed arches while syrupy icicles hung off window panes. Fruity colors and candied shades distracted the eye at every turn.

The scents too were ever changing. From sugary sweet to flowery honey, to tingling peppermint to the spicy tinges of cinnamon and ginger.

They finally arrived at large, wine colored doors, patterned in gold.

The guards took a handle each, pulling it open as Ray flinched.

Another white light?

To his relief, not this time.

The guards invited them in, closing the doors behind them, shutting out the small crowd that had began to follow, which they all had chosen to ignore.

Their feet echoed loudly through the large and empty halls, decorated in deep red and gold.

"W-wait here! I'll go give him a heads up!" the navy one announced before he took off, feet echoing faster as he ran.

The remaining three slowed their steps, taking in the grand and elegant surroundings.

It wasn't long before the other returned, breathless from running but not out of steam yet.

He wordlessly gestured for them to hurry, panting heavily.

With some hurried steps and a shove through frosted glass doors, a room that sparkled like ice opened up to them while red, white and green twirled their way up through more pillars and arches, clashing with the glinting walls.

Ray and the Prince stopped, taking in the startled and already overwhelmed looking figure rising from his throne.

Ray tilted his head.

Green hair that curled to flame a pale and delicate face sat under a jewelled crown.

Sparkling magenta dressed his petite frame, the fabric shimmering and glittering as the forest had. Sleeves a paler more subtle pink

It wasn't certain for Ray until he could get a closer look.

Wow, really was a boy...

His eyes were lavender, filled with emotion as he got ever closer.

The prince went rigid as the familiar stranger stepped up to him. Pale and dainty fingers reaching up and brushing against his face.

"...Can it really be you?"

The Nutcracker's eyes widened as the sound of his accented voice unlocked something.

He knew this person...

Well.

Though all he could do was stare back and nod.

The smaller one threw his arms around the broader shoulders and squeezed tightly as faint sobs of joy and relief came.

Ray smiled warmly.

It seemed the Nutcracker had made it home. And he had been missed.

He waited.

….

….

This...this was a long hug.

He waited some more until it bothered him, clocking the Nutcracker not seeming to know what to do either.

He cleared his throat.

That was enough...

Finally, with glistening droplets of tears rolling down the pretty face, the petite boy pulled away.

But his hands went back up to Nutcracker's face.

"We thought we'd never see you again! That you were gone forever!" his voice wobbled at him.

Nutcracker smiled.

"I probably would have been if it hadn't been for Ray..." he said as he gestured towards him.

The deep lavender snapped to him, staring in an expression Ray wasn't sure of a word for before the dainty body slowly flittered over to him with an almost glittering air around him.

Very quickly entering his personal space...

"It was you who saved our prince?" he asked in adoring awe.

Ray leaned back.

"Well, kind of? He did all the sword-wielding and what not. I just hoofed a slipper..."

The pretty eyes blinked, turning back to the prince for a better story.

"The Mouse King cursed me in to the form of a wooden Nutcracker. I came in to Ray's possession and the Mouse King came for me. He demanded Ray hand me over to him, but he refused. It was then I became alive, able to move, albeit not that well. We fought, but the Mouse King had me on the ground. I would have died had Ray not caught him off guard with the slipper. It was in that split second I was able to find my bearings and strike."

Sugar Plum burst in to light. Literally.

His entire body was framed by a pink, effervescent glow as he slapped his hands over his mouth in joy, turning back to Ray.

"You brave knight! Defending out beloved prince in the face of evil! Helping him slay the monster and breaking the spell! Bringing him back to us!"

Before Ray could soak in the hero's praise, the slim and surprisingly strong, sparkly arms are round his neck in a tight embrace.

"How can we ever thank you?!"

Ray thought about it.

Being made a prince too would be nice...

A few more of these nice outfits thrown in wouldn't go amiss...

"It was nothing..." he settled on, modesty overruling.

"It was no such thing!" Sugar countered, flittering back and clapping his hands together loudly.

A stream of guards marched in.

"A celebration! Immediately! Inform the chefs! Inform the pâtissiers! Inform the confectioners! Inform the maids! Inform _everyone_! Our Prince has returned! And he brings with him the one who saved him from the clutches of the Mouse King!"

The guards saluted and clicked their heels before marching off, their own excitement clear through their militant expressions.

The petite boy twirled back to them.

"While they prepare, let me show you the grounds...the river is quite beautiful!"

Ray lit up.

"Can we pet the swans!?"

The lilac eyes twinkled.

"Better yet, we can ride on their backs and go for a little cruise! If they're in the mood, that is...temperamental creatures, the swan. But I'm sure after hearing the prince is back, they will be more than happy!"

Ray, his glorious robes and handsome prince followed as the airy Sugar Plum lead the way, taking them through the grand palace and out in to the magnificent gardens that joined to the bank of the river.

Ray got his wish fulfilled. To touch the pretty, fluffy white birds. And Sugar Plum had been right, they were more than accommodating when they climbed on their backs for a cruise around the the palace walls, getting another chance to take in every color, shape and detail again.

The Nutcracker stayed mostly silent beside him, looking at his home almost like it was the first time as well.

But Ray supposed, since he couldn't remember, it kind of was.

Then suddenly;

"We used to play here..." he pointed out at some large rocks that dotted from the grass in to the middle of the river.

Sugar Plum let out a musical giggle.

"We did. Had the Queen worried sick."

Ray sat up straighter, pleased something was becoming clear for him.

"And where is the Queen now?" he asked.

Sugar Plum's face fell.

But an explanation was cut off by the roar of horns and trumpets. For which Sugar Plum was incredibly grateful.

"The party! It's ready! I hope you're hungry!"

Ray hadn't stopped to even think about that. But now he had, he realised he actually was.

Starving in fact.

Sugar Plum giggled again.

"I hope you have a sweet tooth..."

The swan's majestic white wings stretched out, flapping and splashing as the three of them jostled and held on, soon airborne and taking them back to the entrance of he palace.

As they walked in, an aisle of red coats and shining brass trumpets greeted them on either side, playing in unison to welcome the two royals and the hero.

The three of them walked through to the grand, frosted doorway again, only to be met by louder, deafening cheers and applause.

The large hall that had previously been empty was now full of lords and ladies dressed in extraordinary clothing. Elegant and exquisite dresses as well as suits and jackets.

Tables draped with golden cloth sat waiting.

Behind the, the candy cane arches that housed the singular golden throne remained, but now had two more shiny ones placed to the side of it.

Sugar Plum looked over his shoulder at the prince.

"Naturally, the throne is yours now. But for tonight, I felt you would want to sit with your companion. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" the Nutcracker answered quickly and with more enthusiasm than Ray had heard before, making him feel warm in the face.

"But first, let's eat!"

Sugar Plum lead them to the head of the table, sitting the prince in the middle.

Moments after their behinds hit the chair, Sugar Plum raised his hands, blanketing the room in silence.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, loyal subjects...our prince has returned!"

With another burst of applause and cheers, Nutcracker scooted his chair a little closer to Ray.

He was not a fan of all this attention.

"And he brings with him _Ray_! The brave hero who so selflessly aided him to victory against the Mouse King!"

The noise got louder, hurting his finely tuned, pointed ears.

But none the less, enjoyed every decibel of it.

"As a small token of our appreciation, and to welcome our young prince home, we bring you the finest our Kingdom has to offer..."

The frosted doors opened again. Tall chef hats marched two by two carrying trays upon trays of incredible smelling foods and sweet smelling cakes laid out on silver platters. Crystal glasses were filled with amazing colored drinks.

And it all tasted as good as it looked, trying to keep his manners among the royal company he was in.

He glanced at the Nutcracker, taking small bites and clearly uncomfortable.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

He looked back at him, forcing a polite smile back.

"Yes, thank you. It's just all quite overwhelming."

"Heh, can say that again..." Ray agreed.

A soft arm draped around the red, tasseled shoulder.

"You always were on the more reserved side, not a fan of all this fuss made of you, are you?" the lilac eyes batted.

Ray leaned forward, pursing his lips unintentionally.

Nutcracker shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure you can endure for one night. Your people have missed you for years. And your companion deserves one night of hospitality before he takes his leave..." Sugar Plum said with a coy tone and smile to match.

Red eyes snapped back to Ray.

"Leave!?"

Ray startled, looking back like blankly.

"Well...yes? I have to go back at some point, I guess?"

He hated the look on the Nutcracker's face.

"Do you not like it?"

"What? No! It isn't that at all! I just..."

"Would you like to stay?! We can explore the realm together! I will be relearning and it will be a first for you...it will be as if it were the first time for both of us! A-and I'll declare you...my personal knight or something!"

Ray smirked mischievously.

"Make me king and its a deal..."

The red eyes dulled as the cogs turned.

"...I'm not sure I have the authority..."

Ray let the laugh slip out.

Still wooden in the head it seemed.

"It was a joke. As much as I would love to stay, I do need to go back to my family and friends. That's where I belong..."

The Nutcracker nodded sadly. Staying silent as dishes were cleared away.

Sugar Plum made a disappointed face. That hadn't quite been what he thought would happen.

He cleared his throat.

"I hope you saved room for afters!" he said melodically as he clapped his hands again.

"Our Kingdom has delights and treats from every corner of the globe...Enjoy."

The frosted doors opened yet again, another troop of servers lead by two others that stood out.

They were not dressed in chef whites or servant attire.

The boy wore a deep blue jacket that sat on his waist. Gold plates on his shoulders. Blue, clingy pants and a green neck scarf that matched his eyes hung round his neck. Hair of red but brown at the back. Another two-toned mop like his Nutcracker.

The girl also seemed to have similar attributes. The same green eyes but her hair more of an orange rather than red. The brown at the back cascading down her back with a large rose pinned to the side to match her flowing and ruffled red dress.

While the servants tended to the guests, the two approached the head table, laying down platters of rich, dark slabs.

"We bring you the finest chocolate from Spain..." the boy bowed as the girl curtsied.

Ray leaned over and sniffed.

Sure did smell good...

He went to take a piece, but was interrupted when suddenly, intense sounding music followed my the two stomping stopped his hand.

He retracted it, lifting his head and tilting it as he watched some strange display of clapping and percussive stomping, hands raising while the girl's blood red skirt swished.

He guessed they were done when the music stopped and the two dancers bowed. Clapping politely before jabbing his hand finally at the delicious looking sweet.

Finally, he bit in to it, eyes glistening in bliss at the unfamiliar yet glorious taste.

He heard a small but deep chuckle beside him.

"I take it its to your liking?"

He turned his head, the prince looking at him with amused eyes.

"In-credible! Compliments to Spain!"

"Good..." his husky voice replied, pleased.

Yet more servants piled through the doors, large silver pots with a handles and long necks making their way round, filling the beautiful china cups that had lay empty at the side of them.

The smell was rich and bitter...yet divine.

"What is this?" Ray asked.

Sugar Plum leaned forward.

"Coffee! The finest Arabia has to offer..."

Before he had chance to pick it up, yet again, more costumed performers came in.

Urgh…He just wanted to drink the thing!

But as his eyes took in the beautiful women clanging finger cymbals, veiled in pinks, blues and golds, considerable skin exposed as their curvaceous hips swayed and snaked hypnotically, he forgot about the piping hot drink.

This time he clapped more enthusiastically when they were done, turning his head when he felt eyes on him.

Nutcracker didn't seem as pleased.

Once again, he waited for the stunning women to leave before he picked up his cup, taking it to his lips and instantly regretting it.

He spluttered, quickly recovering and dabbing his mouth while grabbing something else to wash the taste out.

Nutcracker's amused face was back.

"Not a fan?"

Ray shook his head.

"Bitter..." his dry mouth answered.

"Just how I like it..." Nutcracker smirked before sipping his own, clearly savouring the taste.

Sugar Plum leaned forward again.

"Oh! Don't worry! We do have something else I'm sure is more to your liking! Familiar, too!"

As if right on cue, the frosted doors opened yet again.

Two more women, skin tanned like Ray's smiled with rosy red lips. Their black hair tied up, golden ornaments dangling from it while also showing off the red earrings that matched the figure hugging dresses they wore. Fine silk collars that surrounded their long, elegant necks while the rest of the dress clung to their bodies down to the floor, adorned with golden flowers.

Their feet moved so flawlessly under the dresses, it were as if they were floating as they approached with a tray holding a jade green pot and handle-less cups.

Ray sniffed and smiled.

He knew this smell.

A smell of home. One he was used to smelling daily.

Tea.

Their delicate hands poured, placing it in front of him and bowing before stepping back.

Ray went to pick it u-

Oh wait...more dancing. Of course.

He watched politely as golden fans spread open. And this one looked something that sort of resembled dances he'd seen at home during the New Year.

He clapped again once they finished, going at his taste of home.

"Better?" the husky voice asked.

With a slightly slurping sip, Ray screwed his eyes shut and smiled.

"Oooooooh yeh. This is the best tea I've ever had!"

The prince cleared his throat.

"Could have it whenever you wanted if you stayed..." he muttered.

Ray sighed, reaching over and patting his hand.

It wasn't that he wasn't tempted...

The feast came to an end. Dishes, crystal and silverware quickly carried away and the room speedily rearranged.

All while Ray watched from his incredibly luxurious golden throne.

Now he was really tempted...

He hated chores.

He liked golden thrones...

The guests mingled, chatting among themselves while others plucked up the courage to come and formally greet their prince.

Which was nice, he guessed. But Nutcracker didn't seem be enjoying it that much.

People were coming up to him and thanking him for his bravery, too.

...He did enjoy that.

In between guests bothering the prince, Sugar Plum was on him. Shoulders pressing, arms draping...

He was a touchy little fellow...

Ray did not enjoy that...

But then, suddenly...

"The dance is about to begin..." lavender eyes fluttered happily, "Prince, don't you think it would be fitting if you and Ray opened? This is all in your honor after all."

The both of them choked on their breath.

"I don't know how to dance!" Ray spat back.

"I don't think I do either!" the prince argued back.

Sugar Plum waved them off.

"Oh, you do! All those lessons we had to endure together..." he said with a hint of fondness, "It'll click when you're up there. Now go!"

He held his hand up, spinning on his heel and flittering back to his own golden throne before they could protest.

The prince tensed, rising stiffly from his seat and clearing his throat yet again. Pale face growing somewhat pinker.

He stood straight, placing one arm rigidly behind his back while awkwardly extending his other.

"I- well, I don't suppose...?"

Ray looked up dumbly, face flushing and wondering if his gelatinous knees would allow him to stand anyway.

Maybe he should stay...

He nodded, lifting his hand and taking it, thankfully aided by the strong arm to stand.

Between four trembling legs, the two of them made their down from their thrones and walked towards the floor, eyes fixed on each others, making the nerves numb while their hands were together and held up to the height of their shoulders.

As they made it to the floor, Ray saw him swallow the nervous lump in his throat, feeling his own come back.

He sure hoped dancing was easy...in front of all these eyes.

Nutcracker turned his body to face him, strong hand coming around to rest on the small of Ray's back as he pulled him in closer.

It was then silence fell and the other eyes vanished.

From up on his golden throne, Sugar Plum's lavender eyes smiled broader than his face let on.

"Um...if I recall, you take one step back, then together, then one step forward, together. All right?"

"No?"

"Just follow me."

"Oh, I intended to."

"Hn." the prince smirked.

The music blossomed, soft and rhythmic strings and brass giving them something to work with.

Nutcracker's foot came forward, cuing him to step back.

He tried to remember what he said. Had sounded simple enough.

And as it turned out, he was quite easy to follow.

They were making almost a square with their feet. A box.

After a few squares, he had it almost down.

"Not so bad?"

"Not so bad..." his fanged smile agreed.

"And here?"

The smile fell.

Not again...

"I already told you..." he sighed as they continued to move.

"I know. I apologise for persisting, it's just..."

"Just what?"

Nutcracker paused.

"Please, stay with me? It doesn't mean you can never go back to them."

Ray's face flushed more, hands together and chests close together, meaning faces were also close.

His red eyes pleaded a lot more than his voice did.

"And why are you so adamant I stay with you?" he asked as they turned, though eyes still fixed.

He saw the answer staring back, moving closer...

He felt himself move with him.

"_Ray?"_

Black blurred to color again, shaggy brown hair where eyes should be presumably hanging over him.

"Raaaaaaaay?"

Finally, Ray startled, sitting up and wiping his mouth of the small amount of drool that had slipped out the side of his mouth.

Kenny snickered.

"The next stop is ours, thought it was best to wake you now."

Ray's hands turned, his palms now running over his sleepy face as he groaned.

Stupid Chief...

That dream was his fault.

And him waking him from it was unforgivable.

By the time he'd come to properly, the bus had pulled in to the stop outside the bus station.

He cracked his neck as he got up and off behind Kenny, soon seeing Grandpa Granger waving over at them from his car.

The two of them wandered over and got in to the back of the car, shutting the cold out behind them and enjoying being in a heated car.

"Yo dogs! How was it?!" Grandpa asked brightly as he quickly pulled out.

He wasn't technically supposed to be parked there.

Kenny put his palms together and glowed.

"It was _marvellous_!"

Grandpa chuckled.

"Get your fill of tutus and twirling?"

Kenny nodded frantically.

"They were amazing! Such poise! And the music was impeccable! Gave me chills!"

Ray shuddered.

Gave him chills as well. Especially when the Sugar Plum Fairy one played...

Creepy as shit...

But his grimacing face turned to a smirk.

He would _never_ be able to look at Oliver the same way again.

"How about you Raymundo? Enjoy your first taste of the ballet?" Gramps asked with a slightly mocking tone.

There was nothing wrong with the ballet. It was just the only one that had actually wanted to go had been Kenny.

And he realllllyyyy wanted to go.

But the others reallllllly didn't want to.

So much so they ended up drawing straws and Ray had been the poor sap that had drawn the short one to go with him.

Ray made a face before glancing at Kenny's hopeful one.

It was Christmas...he couldn't be mean.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. It was definitely something I've never experienced before." he said vaguely and diplomatically.

That had been over two hours of people leaping around a stage in frilly skirts.

Thank god they were given a little programme that told the story. With that, the dancing made a bit more sense.

After dropping an excited and still buzzing Kenny off at his own home, they finally went back to the Granger house, where Max, Tyson and his royal highness were spending Christmas eve.

Ray's heart kicked up as then pulled in.

Of all the weird and wonderful clothing he wore, why did Kai never go for a red military jacket?

Should get him one next Christmas...

But all that aside, now lay the problem.

How was he supposed to look at _him _now, either?

He slapped himself.

Could have been worse. Could have been a sex dream.

But this felt more...hell, he didn't even know.

"Come oooon, Raymundo! Some of us want to get inside! Got some cookies with my name on it!"

Grandpa hurried.

As soon as they took off their shoes and coats and entered the living room, Tyson jumped off the couch and twirled, laughing.

"Ooooooh look who's back from spending Christmas Eve at the ballet!" he mocked in a hoity-toity voice, still pirouetting, "How was it? Did you love it? Did Kenny make you a die-hard fan? Gonna go again next year?" he bombarded.

Ray rolled his eyes, walking by to go to the kitchen instead for some water. He still had a dry throat from his bus nap.

"It wasn't that bad. And maybe you should go next year. Get some culture for once in your life."

"Pff, pass!" Tyson scoffed as he jumped backwards back on to the couch, sticking a finger in his ear to scratch an itch as his eyes went glued back to the TV.

Ray ignored him, going on as he had planned to get some water.

It really hadn't been that bad...just once was enough.

He hung out in the kitchen a little longer, getting an urge to make tea instead and not feeling like getting made fun of for going to see The Nutcracker like a good friend.

"_Tyson! Come help me with this god darn computer!" _he heard Grandpa's voice carry a little while later.

Hearing a whine and reluctant feet going up the stairs, he took his chance to seize control of the couch and TV.

He took his still hot cup and nestled himself in, Christmas tree twinkling beside him and breathing in the pine smell.

A smile cracked.

That forest had been something...

After a while of watching the Christmas garbage on TV, his ears perked and his head snapped to the doorway, catching red eyes enter.

He near enough spilled his tea as he slammed the cup down on the coffee table, jumping up to his feet.

He gave a small, awkward nod and a crooked smile.

"Heh, h-hey! How's your night been!?"

Kai's brow shot up. Since when did people stand when he entered the room?

Points to Ray. He hoped it caught on.

"Hn. Like any other. Now Tyson is stuck helping Mr. Granger with something, I'm safe to come make some coffee without getting roped in to something festive."

Ray smirked.

"Coffee? It's like 9pm."

Kai looked blank.

"What? Caffeine doesn't affect me."

To Ray's surprise, he didn't go by him to the kitchen.

He just kind of stood there.

Stiff and wooden.

He let his eyes go over him.

It wasn't a dashing red jacket or gold tassels...but it was a black sweater he'd never seen before.

He looked...normal.

But somehow normal looked amazing.

"So how was it?" his gravelly voice distracted.

Ray's head about malfunctioned.

He was asking him a question?! About his life?!

Maybe magic was real...

"Oh! Yeh! _Sooo_ good!" he blushed.

His version had been incredible at least...

Kai nodded and shifted, looking around uncomfortably.

"Nutcracker, wasn't it?"

"Yeh! That's right! You seen it!?"

Ray kicked himself. Of course Kai didn't watch ballet.

"N-No. But I know the story. And its huge in Russia. You know, Bolshoi ballet and Tchaikovsky and all...Who knows? For all I know I got dragged to it as a kid? Not like I remember much." he said with an awkward laugh.

Ray laughed awkwardly back and frowned.

Kai was acting almost weirder than the dream.

Was he stalling?

And what the hell was he supposed to say to that...?

Stupid Ray...here Kai was, saying stuff, making comments about his weird memory suppression and he had squat!

Kai shifted more with a weird expression on his face.

"Well then..." he nodded again, taking steps to the kitchen.

Ray watched him, mind scrambling to think of something to keep him there.

He tugged a little at the branch near him.

"_Smell this tree_!"

Kai stopped, looking at him like he was an alien.

"Excuse me?"

"I just...smell it! It smells really nice..."

Kai hesitated before coming over, eyeing him some more before he quickly leaned, sniffed and came away.

"Mhm?"

Ray frowned.

"No! I mean really get in there!" he whined as he pulled him, sticking his own face in it to enjoy his own Christmas tree huffing.

His eyes kept glancing, smirking a little more when Sour Prince caved and did as he was asked.

There was a small silence before his highness graced him with his voice.

"There's a part where they're in a Christmas tree forest, isn't there?"

Ray blushed...that was one of the many best parts of the dream.

"Yeh..."

"Bet that would smell amazing."

"It did." he blurted out.

"Hn?"

"Nothing!" he waved off, coming away from it.

"You uh...can I interest you in some tea? I need a refill anyway." he diverted.

Red eyes stared back, clearly weighing up his options.

"Sure. I guess..." he shrugged as he came away himself, turning his straight back quickly and walking in strong strides.

Military precision at all times...

Ray bit his lip to stop the laugh before it really hit him that Kai had accepted his offer.

He jolted, adrenaline starting up before he charged in to the kitchen after him.

_Merry Christmas to him!_

He threw himself at the kettle, refilling it as Kai leaned against the counter.

Once the stove was fired up, Ray scanned the place for something to offer his prince.

He grabbed the plate of (technically Grandpa's) gingerbread cookies off the side and held them up to him.

"You want one?!"

Kai blinked, leaning back a little at the plate getting shoved in his face.

"Uh. Sure?" he answered as he took one, biting in to it cautiously.

Ray snatched one too. There were still some for grandpa. It was fine.

"So...out of interest, what's the Nutcracker called in Russia?" he asked casually as a bit off the head of a poor gingerbread man, making a stab at continuing the conversation.

Kai swallowed.

"_Shchelkunchik._" he informed him matter of factly.

A squeaky 'hmmm' sound left Ray's throat as he regret asking instantly.

That accent...

Luckily for him, Kai didn't seem to notice or care about the sound that came out of him.

Once again, silence fell between them. Which led Ray's mind to roll through his dream one more time as he waited for the water to boil.

It had been nice to see his Uncle Stan and the White Tigers for Christmas, if only in a dream.

Not so much the hideous Boris Mouse King...

But the Max and Tyson guards..._pffft_.

Of course, the handsome Nutcracker was just...

He shuddered and the back of his neck grew hot, quickly making his mind roll on before something terrible happened.

Some other familiar faces had popped up, too.

Raul and Julia flamenco dancing with chocolate from Spain. He was impressed his brain had conjured those two up.

And then of course there was...

Sparkly magenta flashed in his mind.

He tensed a little.

"Hey...You don't uh...keep in touch with Oliver, do you?"

Kai stopped mid chew of gingerbread and cocked a brow again.

"Oliver? As in Majestics Oliver?" his deep voice asked, puzzled.

"Yeh..."

"No. Haven't seen or heard from him since the tournament. Why?"

Ray smiled a small, pleased smile.

Good.

"No reason..."

* * *

The End!

Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!

Once again, wishing you a very merry Christmas!

Much love to you all!


End file.
